receuil de one shot
by black sirie
Summary: Recueille de songfics avec des slash, Gundam wing seulement..... premier songfics Heero et Duo et le deuxième Quatre et Trowa.... reviews franche stp...
1. salaud première songfics

**Gros salaud **

**Résumé: Marie-Mai Parole de chanson Salaud, Duo est enragé, Heero l'a quitter pour Zechs et celui-ci ne sais pas ce que Duo est prêt à faire. **

**- Duo il faut que je te parle. **

**C'est à ces paroles que le coeur de Duo commenca à battre la chamade, il s'attendait très bien ce qu'Heero allait lui dire mais ne voulait pas écouter sa conscience, Heero ne voulait plus de lui. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **

**- Tu sais notre relation n'est plus pareil depuis quelque temps. **

**- Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir? **

**Heero baissa les yeux, il n'osa pas regarder Duo qui avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son compagnon, mais c'est justement cela qu'il fesait. **

**- Je veux en venir que c'est fini entre nous, cela fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble mais nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer. **

**- Nous pourrions faire quelque chose pour arranger cela non, moi j'ai tout essayé mais... **

**- Duo j'ai besoin de changement. l'interrompa Heero **

**Le coeur de Duo ce brisa en mille miette, alors qu' Heero ne disait plus un mot, il partit vers la chambre de Duo et en sortit avec sa valise. **

**Duo ne le retient pas même si il le voulait ces jambes ne lui répondaient plus, trop tard Heero était déjà parti.  
Duo avait remarquer qu'Heero rentrait très tard depuis quelque semaine, mais mettait la cause au Travail, il ne voulait pas entendre la raison que Quatre n'arrêta pas lui dire " Heero va voir ailleurs depuis longtemps Duo, peut-être que tu devrais mettre fin à votre relation avant que lui le fasse et que tu aies plus mal" Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et maintenant Quatre aurait pu dire " Je te l'avait dit". **

**Duo Alluma la radio pour occuper son esprit la chanson qui y jouait pouvait clairement décrire la situation de Duo ou plutôt ces sentiments.  
**_T'es l'plus beau de tous les salauds  
Que la terre ait porté  
Pas satisfait d'avoir ma peau  
Il te fallait mon sang, mes os_

T'as mis de l'eau dans mon regard  
Du brouillard dans mon cerveau  
Mais fallait-il qu'on se sépare  
A coup de couteau dans le dos

Salaud !  
Salaud !  
**C'est alors qu'après le premier paragraphe que Duo décida de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne perderait rien en fesant cela, surtout que le monde ce porterait mieux sans lui. Alors il décida d'écrire une lettre qui pourrait expliquer son acte, il voulait exprimer ses sentiments du moment et faire en sorte que personne ne lui en voudra pour ce qu'il allait faire Si il réussi.**

_  
Ce mot que je te faxe  
Je veux qu'il te fasse mal  
Comme un solo de sax  
Dans un slow matinal_

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Et s'il m'était fatal  
Que tu en souffres un max  
Dans ton corps d'animal

_  
**Mes très cher amis, Je suis désoler de vous faire cela, je me sens très égoïste parce que je pense qu'à moi dans tout sa mais pas à vous, je ne veux pas que vous pensez que c'est votre faute, surtout toi Quatre, tout sa c'est de la faute à personne bof un peu beaucoup à Heero quand même c'est lui qui m'a quitté, en faite je ne peux dire que c'est la faute de personne c'est la mienne, maintenant Quatre tu peux dire que tu avais raison sur Heero. Je m'en veux beaucoup de ne pas t'avoir écouté et maintenant je paies le prix de l'amour. Sa m'a fait extrêmement mal et je ne veux plus avoir cette douleur au coeur. Donc j'ai pensée d'éliminer le mal en faisant ce que j'ai fais. **_

_**Pardonnez-moi, j'ai besoin que vous l'accepter, Quatre ta toujours été un super bon ami pour moi et un confident. Toi Wufei, Toujours là pour me faire rire quand j'avais envie de pleurée oui, parce que ta pudeur me faisait rire, et Wuwu j'ai toujours voulu que tu m'appelles par mon prénom mais tes tellement tête de cochon que tu continuais de m'appeller Maxwell. Tro-tro, tes mieux de faire attention à Quatre si non je vais venir te hanté dans tes pires cauchemar. **_

_**Si je n'arrête pas d'écrire je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que je veux faire, parce que j'aurais trop pensée. **_

_**Je vous salue et vous souhaite beaucoup de chance dans la vie.**_

_**Votre grand Ami Duo Maxwell **_

**PS.. je ne serait jamais seul puisque je vais rejoindre mon premier vrai ami Solo. **

_  
Ce mot que je te faxe  
Est un bilan fatal  
Que tu en souffres un max  
D'une histoire infernale  
_

**La chanson continuait pendant que Duo ce rendait dans la chambre en amenant la lettre avec lui et un poignard celui qu'Heero lui avait offert à son 18ième anniversaire. **

**Il s'assit au bord de son lit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il prit le couteau et l'appuya sur la veine de son bras gauche. **

**Le sang commença à giclé sur le sol , alors il s'étendit sur le lit et ce coupa le poignet Droit. **

**C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit , Heero avait oublié son ordinateur dans la chambre et quand il ouvrit la porte ce qu'il y vit l'horrifia il n'aurait jamais cru Duo capable de faire une telle horreur. **

**Heero ce rua sur le téléphone de la chambre pour signaler le numéro d'urgence quand il raccrocha, il prit la main de Duo et lui disait qu'il allait s'en sortir.**

_  
Ce mot que je te faxe  
Moi qui écris si mal  
Vaudra à ma syntaxe  
Ton sourire machinal_

De ton trentième aux murs de verre  
Tu regarderas dehors  
Tu imagineras mon corps  
Etendu dessous la terre

**L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes après , Heero ce mit à l'écart pour laisser les ambulanciers faire leur travail pour ensuite embarquer avec eux dans l'ambulance et tena la main de Duo jusqu'à l'hôpital. **

**Heero avait ramasser la lettre qui trainait sur le lit, il y avait seulement trois prénom d'écrit sur l'enveloppe et le coeur d'Heero c'était arrêté. **

_  
Tu caresseras mon visage  
Qui sera déjà de glace  
Et puis tu tourneras la page  
De ton carnet de chasse_

Salaud !  
Salaud !

Ce mot que je te faxe  
De mon lit d'hôpital  
Blanchi comme à l'Ajax  
Au soleil matinal

Je veux qu'il te désaxe  
Qu'il t'atteigne comme une balle  
Qui touche en plein thorax  
Sans tuer l'animal

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Comme un cri terminal  
Je le relis relaxe  
Sur l'écran digital

Piquez-moi au Léthal  
Que j'atteigne le climax  
De cet amour fatal  
Ach'vez-moi à l'Anthrax

**Rendu à l'hôpital Heero eu la bonne idée d'appeler les quatre autres G-Boys, ils fallaient qu'ils soient tous au courant surtout Quatre qui avait probablement sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son empathie. **

**Quelque minute plus tard tous étaient là, même Réléna et Zechs. **

**- Heero dis moi ce qui c'est passé, est-ce que Duo est gravement blessé? est-ce... **

**- Quatre, Duo a voulu ce suicider.**

**- QUOI MAIS POURQUOI? **

**Heero baissa les yeux il avait encore plus honte de ce qu'il avait fait il donna la lettre à Quatre pour que celui-ci la lisse et comprenne. **

_**  
**Ce mot que je te fasse  
Je veux qu'il te fasse mal  
Comme un solo de sax  
Dans un slow matinal_

Ce mot que je te faxe  
Est un bilan final  
Salaud !

Salaud !  
Salaud !  


**Tandis que Quatre avait les larmes aux yeux et essaya de se contrôle pour ne pas sauter sur Heero. Il passa la lettre aux deux autres G-Boys pour qu'il la lisse et comprir tout de suite à qui c'était la faute .**

**- Heero Pourquoi ? Demanda Wufei sa voix vibrait de colère, il ne pouvait pas imaginé que Duo pourrait mourir. **

**Une heure plus tard, un médecin sortit du bloc opératoire ou ils avaient essayer de sauver Duo et les G-Boys le regardèrent avec espoir mais ils comprirent tous que Duo n'avait pas pu survivre. **

**Quatre se jeta dans les bras de Trowa pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, tous ce qu'il restait à faire était de faire un enterrement digne pour Duo. **

**Heero ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus comme avant quand il était avec Duo il avait commencer à beaucoup parler.**

**Zechs était très inquiet, il aimait beaucoup Heero et ne voulait pas le perdre alors il décida de faire en sorte qui oublit le Shinigami. **

**Mais plusieurs jours après l'enterrement Heero réalisa qu'il aimait encore Duo et n'était pas capable de vivre sans lui alors il fit ce qu'il fallait faire pour rejoindre Duo. **

**OWARI **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensée. **

**Je veux des reviews pour savoir si vous aimez ou pas ?**

**et J'ACCEPTE TOUT LES COMMENTAIRE!... **


	2. song fics 2 c'est mieux que d'aimer

NDA: j'ai décide de faire un recueille de os... et song fic...avec Gundam wing et cela pourrait être n'importe qu'elle couple comme celui-là va être Quatre et Trowa ce n'est pas une death fics elle va être joyeuse à sa façon cela dépens du comment vous allez la prendre... j'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews et j'aimerais qu'il soit franche parce justement cela va m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup d'avance...

**JE VOUS REMERCIE POUR LES REVIEWS FRANCHE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ DONNÉ POUR LA SONGFICS SALAUD... BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE... :) BIG KISS... **

Parole de chanson **C'est mieux que d'aimer** par Mario pelchat...note importante je ne sais pas c'est quoi le beet de la chanson donc moi je dis que c'est un slow. Si quelque aurait la chanson et qu'il a msn bien j'aimerais bien l'avoir... voici mon e-mail. la fin de la guerre Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble, même un peu avant, mais ils aimaient mieux rester amis Quatre pensait que c'était mieux pendant cette époque parce que quelque fois, ils se disputaient et cela ne leur faisaient aucun mal. En sortant ensemble les disputes étaient occasionnels et faisaient beaucoup de mal à Quatre a cause de son empathie.

**Trowa n'éprouvait rien envers Quatre, il en n'était incapable parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu cela, selon lui, l'amitié c'était différent, l'amour faisait mal tandis que l'amitié était plutôt un sentiment de confiance envers une personne. **

**Les G-Boys décidèrent de se rencontrer tous les cinq dans une boîte de nuit sur Terre au État-Unis, celle la plus en vue et la moins connu était une boîte de nuit pour les gay bien sûr pas tous les G-Boys étaient gay, le couple Duo et Heero c'était formé bien bien avant Quatre et Trowa et il avait seulement Wufei qui était maintenant marier avec Sally et celui-ci était toujours mal a l'aise et pudique ce qui faisait rire Duo qui se moque encore plus de lui.**

**Wufei accepta tout de même de venir avec une seule condition comme celle-ci sa femme devrait venir avec eux. Après plusieur protestation de la part de notre cher Dudulle ils acceptèrent alors, les cinq membres incluant Sally entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit du nom Black Moon d'un quartier riche. **

**Le bar était éclairée de lumière bleu, rose, jaune et vert et fallait pousser des coudes pour rejoindre le bar. **

**Heero et Duo avaient décidés de danser avant d'aller commander ils adoraient les slows.**_  
_

_Tu m'as fait du mal et je t'en ai fait  
C'est de l'amour qui blesse  
Quand le cœur s'emballe jusqu'à crier  
On y met trop de jeunesse_

Et je voudrais mettre un peu de ciel bleu  
Dans le bleu de tes yeux  
Je viens d'apprendre au regret que tu me laisses  
Ce qu'était la tendresse

**Cette chanson chavira beaucoup Quatre, elle décrivait sa situation avec Trowa et cette chanson lui fit rappeler une discution qu'il avait eu avec Trowa le jour avant cette soirée.**

**...---...""Flash Back""...---..**

**- Trowa, Ont ne peut plus continuer comme sa. avait dit doucement Quatre. **

**Un ange passa, Trowa était incapble de dire quoi que ce soit, il savait ce qu'il attendait.**

**- Notre relation ne fonctionne plus. Simplifie Quatre pensant que Trowa n'avait pas compris son message.**

**Le coeur de Trowa fit un bond de travers, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux Quatre voulait se séparer et lui dans tout sa, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir encore pour lui. **

**- Entre nous deux il n'y pas d'amour il y a seulement du sex, enfin je crois que pour toi parce que tu m'as jamais dit "Je t'aime." . Expliqua Quatre.**

**- Bon sens Quatre, je te donne bien de la tendresse non? Répliqua brusquement Trowa. **

**Trowa ne vit aucune réaction de Quatre, mais Quatre venait à la conclusion que cela ne dérangeait pas Trowa que leur relation n'a aucune espèce de sentiment d'amour. Pourtant Quatre ressentait beaucoup d'amour pour son partenaire et grâce à son empathie il pouvait ressentir que Trowa ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui. Mais Quatre lui avait dit plusieurs fois " Je t'aime" sans recevoir une réponse de son amant. **

**- Nous devrions nous séparer, mais on peut rester ami, si tu veux bien sur? **

**Trowa avait seulement hocher la tête et c'était renfermer sur lui-même le reste de la journée. **

**Cette conversation n'a plus été mensionnée dans leurs futur discution, Quatre et Trowa étaient revenu comme avant des amis sans les disputent. **

**...---...""fin du flash back""...---... **

**Maintenant Ils étaient là à se regarder et à écouter cette chanson qui décrivait extrêmement bien leur situation.**

_Et je veux te dire c'est mieux que d'aimer  
C'est mieux que d'aimer  
L'amour peut finir mais s'il se change en amitié  
C'est mieux que d'aimer_

Tu me crois perdu mais je serai là  
Sans même que tu m'appelles  
J'ai la main tendue et j'irai vers toi  
Dans la joie et dans la peine

On avait cru au rêve de faire un tour jusqu'à l'amour  
Mais ce chemin n'était pas le vrai chemin  
Alors on n'y peu  
t rien  
**Ils c'étaient promis de ce protéger l'un à l'autre, Quatre était perdu il ne savait plus quoi penser c'était comme cela depuis la rupture et son empathie était encore plus éveillé. **

**Toutes leur promesses c'étaient effacer, mais Quatre c'était promis de continuer à vivre pour lui et d'enfin trouver son âme soeur qu'il avait cru être Trowa. **

**Un jeune homme c'était avancé et avait entâmer une conversation avec Trowa ce qui fit sourire Quatre. Tant que Trowa était heureux lui pouvait l'être. Quatre vit Trowa partir sur la piste de danse, puisque Wufei et les autres y étaient aussi, il était maintenant seul au comptoir devant lui un sex on the beach. Il se sentait seul et n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour aller faire de la conversation avec d'autre garçon qui était autour de lui donc il restait là à rien faire et à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le voir.**

_  
Mais je veux te dire c'est mieux que d'aimer  
C'est mieux que d'aimer  
L'amour peut finir  
Après les orages c'est un nouveau voyage  
Pour des années d'amitié c'est mieux que d'aimer_

Crois-moi ne laissons pas venir le temps  
Où les vieux souvenirs brûlent le présent  
Il faut garder l'amour vivant

Et je veux te dire c'est mieux que d'aimer  
C'est mieux que d'aimer  
L'amour peut finir après les orages  
C'est un nouveau voyage  
Et je veux te dire c'est mieux que d'aimer  
C'est mieux que d'aimer  
L'amour peut finir après les orages  
C'est un nouveau voyage  
Pour des années d'amitié  
C'est mieux que d'aimer

**Après une soirée bien arrosé pour les six jeunes hommes, Trowa avec son nouveau copain, Wufei et sally, Heero et Duo enfin Quatre qui c'était fait un nouvel amant, qui était un ancien préventers s'appelant Joan sortirent du bar en chantant des chansons à tue tête, il était heureux en fait pas tous ... Trowa avait un regard triste et espérait que Quatre découvre qu'il était triste a cause de sa rupture grâce à son empathie. **

**OWARI **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? je veux des reviews franche! Je suis assez contente alors elle est moins death fics que l'autre song fics? **

**bye bye à la prochaine...**


End file.
